


make a wish

by nyukyusmoonlight



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Feelings Realization, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, im growing the kevkyu tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyukyusmoonlight/pseuds/nyukyusmoonlight
Summary: kevin had a wish. he had asked for a kiss.he didn't know the consequences of asking ten different people at the same time.or,kevin getting all the love and attention (and kisses) from his members
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Ji Changmin | Q/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo, Ju Haknyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Kim Sunwoo/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Kim Younghoon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Sangyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Moon Hyungseo | Kevin & Everyone, Moon Hyungseo | Kevin & Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	make a wish

Kevin laid down on Chanhee's bed and looked at the younger with his usual smile

"Go away Kevin" the blonde said without looking up from his phone

"What? I breathed?" Kevin looked offended

"With your lips perked up at me. I'm not kissing you"

"Ouch? I thought we were like family?"

"Yes, we are. And that's why I want you to get off my bed" Chanhee locked his phone and turned over to his side, turning his back to the Canadian boy who only pouted and went to his next target.

"Jaehyun hyunggg" Kevin waddled to the older who was sitting on his desk, typing something on his pc

"Nope." again, he didn't need to lookup

"Oh, come on! I didn't even say anything yet!"

"You don't need to say anything Kev"

Kevin nodded at that and threw himself in Hyunjae's lap, startling him

"I won't say anything then!" Kevin blew the older a kiss and for a second, he thought he saw Hyunjae'seyes lower to his lips but....

"Go away"

Kevin settled back in his own bed, sulking

Changmin who was watching a movie on Sunwoo's bed paused his movie and took out one earphone to stare at the sad boy hugging his teddy.

"No luck again with your kisses?" he only got a small whine as an answer

"Wishing you luck next time" Changmin was about to resume his movie when Kevin spoke up

"What if you gave me my kisses?" he sounded a little hopeful, almost making the younger give in

"I wasn't your first choice Keb. I won't be your second"

He suddenly felt bad, he couldn't bring himself to argue with the main dancer, so he just closed his eyes, hoping he'd get enough kisses in his dreams.

________

Kevin woke up to the usual screaming outside his shared bedroom with Sunwoo "at this point, I'm starting to believe they're doing this intentionally" he rolled to his back looking at the ceiling with a sigh

"You mean their morning arguments about the laundry?" Sunwoo seemed to be awake by the noise too

"Mhm... I can't believe I lose rock paper scissors and got this room"  
  
  


Sunwoo walked up to Kevin's side of the room, leaning down too close to Kevin's face. "well, you get me as your roommate, that's one good outcome"

It happened too fast. Almost felt like it didn't happen, and Kevin only snapped back to reality when the door was shut, and he was alone in the bedroom

"CHANGMIN"

"Good morning to you too, Kevin," Changmin said as he walked to the kitchen with his panicked best friend behind him

"Sunwoo just kissed me!!!" Kevin whisper-shouted at the younger

Changmin choked, accidentally spitting the water he was drinking on Kevin's face

"Is it that shocking that my lips aren't virgin anymore?" he asked while wiping his face

"Sorry about that, but no, I'm just surprised you convinced SUNWOO of all people" if anyone overheard this conversation, they wouldn't think Changmin was interested

"I didn't do shit, okay? I woke up to eric arguing with Chanhee again and he walked up to my bed, kissed me, and left?" Kevin explained the small incident, Changmin only laughing while making his morning Coffee

"You got your long-awaited kiss, Kevin, what's the big deal?" Changmin asked but before he got an answer, Hyunjae walked in

"I'm going to enjoy my Coffee, stop stressing me out" he whispered to his best friend before stepping out of the kitchen

"Yeah, good morning to you too, Changmin!" Hyunjae said sarcastically before opening the fridge

"Want Coffee hyung?" Kevin asked, turning back to his Coffee-maker that the members bought for his birthday. but strangely, they use it more than him

"Anything from Kev sounds sweet" Kevin jumped in his place when he felt a pair of muscular arms wrapping around his slim waist

"Jaehyun hyung?" though his voice was composed, Kevin was not. "Mhm?" and god the way the hum against his skin sent shivers down his spine

"You... uh. What are you doing?" he awkwardly rested his hands on the counter

"Kevin was confused, it was too early for him to think too deeply about anything, let alone think about his members' sudden affection

"Me? I'm doing nothing" Hyunjae's feather-like kiss against Kevin's neck made his knees shake

"Hyung?" his voice was shaky. Instead of an answer, Hyunjae held the younger's chin, tilting his head a little, and if Kevin was one to complain, he'd confess this was a pretty uncomfortable position, but then Hyunjae's eyes landed on his lips and he forgot everything

The way the taller slowly leaned in bumping their noses together as if to ask for permission, when both knew that Kevin gave in already.

The two met halfway in a light kiss, a little too soft, and for a minute, Kevin forgot they were the two with the thinnest lips.

Hyunjae was so good with his lips, the way he slowly turned the younger in place, pushing him against the counter; Coffee was long forgotten. Kevin's arms slowly wrapped around his hyung's shoulders in an attempt to prolong the kiss

Hyunjae's lips moved as if he's been here way too many times before as if he'd kissed Kevin every single day for the past three years of their friendship, Hyunjae pulled back for some air, their eyes met for a split second and he leaned in again

Unfortunately, before their lips connected, the Coffee machine made its usual beeping sound, signaling that Hyunjae's cup was ready. Kevin's arms still swinging around the elder's shoulders

Hyunjae's lingering gaze woke the younger up and he was suddenly aware of their position. He shyly avoided eye contact, turning back to the cup. "hyung... your Coffee"

"Maybe I shouldn't have pushed you off my lap last night" that was the last thing the older whispered in his ear before taking the coffee and heading out

"Thanks for energizing me Kev!" Hyunjae held the cup up though both knew he was thanking him for something else.

"Changmin, help me, what's up with our members today?" Kevin flopped down on his best friend's bed, snuggling his face in the younger's waist

"What? Did Jaehyun hyung kiss you too?" Changmin seemed way too uninterested for such a good guess

"How did you know?!" Kevin's head shot up; eyes wide

"Wait, seriously?" this seemed to finally get the younger's attention as he put his phone down

"Yes! I was making him Coffee, and he comes and back hugs me and kisses me and and..!!" Changmin noticed his best friend's panicked state, shaking him and calming him down

"Kevin, you do know you can say no if you didn't want it, right?"

"Yeah... I know, but how will I face hyung again?!" he seemed close to tears, a little too embarrassed "oh my god, I kissed Jaehyun hyung"

"Dumbass, you've been begging the members to kiss you for the past five months or so, if it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable, then you're doing fine" and he lost his best friend's attention again

If you think about it, he did deserve it. Kevin deserved losing Changmin's attention, all he did was talk about his need to kiss someone as if he knew what it felt like

But now he knows. He knows what it feels like to have someone's lips against his and he wants to try again. Would it feel different from a person to another? How would it feel like to kiss Sangyeon? Chanhee looked like he knew how to kiss.

Chanhee walking in snapped him back to reality and Kevin was suddenly aware of his thoughts and felt extremely embarrassed. "Honestly Kevin, don't you have a bed?" his blonde best friend asked nonetheless still sat next to him

"Sorry, I'm going" he was about to leave but Chanhee stopped him

"You seem sad" not sad, ashamed

"No, I'm fine" he tried to play it off

"Kevin I'm not your best friend for nothing" Kevin's eyes fell on his wrist where Chanhee's hand helf on firmly

"Your lips"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry... this is dumb"

"Are you that sad just because I'm not giving you a kiss?" Chanhee asked again and Kevin had to look away, this was too embarrassing

"Yes..." it was a little too soft, but Chanhee seemed to hear it when he sighed but moved closer. straddling his lap and wrapping both arms around his neck

"Wait, are you serious?" Kevin was surprised. He's been begging Chanhee the longest and he just happened to give in the same day Sunwoo and Hyunjae decide to give him a kiss?

"Well, I'm already here. And I'm pretty comfortable" his small smile made Kevin's heart skip a beat or two. Kevin has always been attracted to the blonde, Chanhee was beautiful and he knew that, and Kevin admired that about him

Oh, to have Choi Chanhee in his lap right now, to have their bodies so close and touching like this, he wanted nothing but to kiss him, but he knew better

"Chanhee, I'm not your best friend for nothing, why are you suddenly giving in? I've been asking you for a kiss the longest of out of all" Chanhee's arms loosened around Kevin's neck as he leaned back a little

"What's stopping me from giving you one?" Chanhee tilted his head and he looked a little too innocent for their current position "You've been asking for too long, it's either I give in or you give up"

Kevin's eyes landed on the blonde's plump lips and that was it for him. He connected their lips trying his best not to show this was his second kiss ever, but Chanhee didn't seem like he was inexperienced when he kissed back

Chanhee's arms slid down to lead Kevin's own around his waist, Kevin knew he was going to love his lips. he loved the way the younger tasted, the way Chanhee moved his lips slowly but deeply, the way he rested his arms against Kevin's chest, pushing him down for his back to hit the mattress and Kevin felt like his heart was bursting out

For someone who said no for five consecutive months, Chanhee was kissing him with so much want, almost as much as Kevin wanted a kiss

The two broke for some air but Kevin wanted more, he wanted the breathless moment, so he chased after the younger’s lips and Chanhee obliged, kissing him again

Chanhee’s hands tangled in the Canadian’s hair, pulling on it lightly when Kevin decided to bite on his lower lip, both not being able to refrain the small whimper that left their throats

Chanhee suddenly seemed to realize something when he pulled back, wide eyed. “I shouldn’t have done that…” Kevin looked confused he supported himself up with his arms when the blonde backed away a little to sit on his thighs

“I’m sorry, Kev. I gave you your kisses so we’re good now, right?” Kevin was still confused but he still nodded and with that Chanhee sprinted out of his own room

The rest of the day Kevin spent alone in his bed and even skipped dinner, Sangyeon had tried to call him out to join them but he turned it down saying he had a late lunch (which was a lie)

He stared at the ceiling; he was confused. Sunwoo seemed like he cherished his first kiss way too much to give it away to Kevin, just the day before he was straddling Hyunjae’s lap and he didn’t budge, while today he had him wrapped around his fingers showing regret for pushing him away. Lastly, Chanhee. Everything aside, Kevin was most confused about his best friend’s actions after their shared kiss.

It seemed like Chanhee was supposed to do something, but he overdid it. To be true, Kevin was scared he’d have to face Hyunjae or another member jumps on him, so he decided to stay away with the lights off, his music plugged in, loud enough for him to not even know when someone comes in

Except he did, the room brightened when the door opened, he tried to ignore the intruder, but he felt the weight making his bed shift

“Why are you locking yourself up?” it was Changmin

“Chanhee said something weird” when Changmin didn’t answer he took it as a sign to go on

“We kissed, we got a little into it, but he suddenly stopped and said he wasn’t supposed to do it”

“Maybe because he wasn’t expecting himself to like it?” Changmin tried reasoning with the absent member

“It’s true I ask him almost every day, but I never wanted to force him into one... I hope he didn’t pressure himself to kiss me” Kevin turned to look at his best friend

“Kevin, you know Chanhee, even the fans can’t force him into something. He wouldn’t have done it if he wasn’t completely okay with it” Kevin nodded, Changmin was right

“Yea… I guess so”

“Now come out, you are worrying Sangyeon hyung” the two left the bedroom to find some dinner for Kevin, but to his luck, Chanhee was in the kitchen

The two made eye contact for a split second before Chanhee broke it, “Want me to heat up the food for you Kev?” he was thankful it wasn’t that awkward, so he took the offer

Changmin decided to stay while Kevin ate his dinner just in case another member offered him a kiss

It was funny, he has been begging for it for as long as he remembers and now, he is avoiding it

Kevin was back in his bed to sleep when Sunwoo walked into their shared bedroom, instead of going into his side he went over Kevin’s bed, invading his personal space

“Yes, Sunwoo?” Kevin asked not looking up from his phone

“hyung… can I try again?” Kevin was confused, he was about to ask what the younger meant but he looked up and it clicked

Sunwoo was shyly fiddling with his fingers while looking down at his lap. He wanted another kiss

“Why though?” Kevin was starting to feel suspicious with his members

“Just because I did it badly this morning?” that wasn’t the answer he was looking for, but Kevin knew better than to pressure Sunwoo especially when he is shy

“Fine” Kevin sat up, finding it cute how the younger’s eyes lit up

He still looked hesitant, or more like he didn’t know how to do it, so Kevin wanted to get it done with and spare his roommate the torture

He brought his hand up to caress his cheek, Sunwoo involuntarily leaning into the touch

Kevin was thankful, for some reason he wanted to thank the younger, but he kept it to himself when he connected their lips together in a sealed kiss.

He always wondered how Sunwoo’s lips would taste like and today they tasted like his usual mint toothpaste, Kevin loved the way his lips felt, he pressed into the younger’s lips a little more when he felt Sunwoo’s hands fisting at his shirt

Kevin wanted to pull away but Sunwoo kissed him again, Sunwoo moved his lips and Kevin had to admit, he loved the way the younger’s lips covered his own

He knew Sunwoo’s lips would feel good, but he still felt suspicious, so he pulled away. “Sunwoo, you did it right this time. I promise” again, it was too cute, the way the younger smiled in relief 

“Thanks, hyung! Goodnight!” and just like that Kevin was left alone on his bed with four kisses in one day

The next day Kevin woke up to see Sunwoo’s bed empty, he didn’t dwell on it, so he just went out to get his coffee.

The dorm was a little quiet, he guessed some went out to run some errands because he noticed how empty their fridge was

He stood by the coffee machine waiting for his cup to be ready when he felt an all too familiar feeling and a shushed voice in his ears

“We meet like this again” it was Hyunjae

“Jaehyun hyung…” for some reason Kevin was scared, he loved Hyunjae’s kiss, it was perfect, but something was missing

“Don’t worry, I’m here for my morning coffee too” Kevin knew he meant what he got with yesterday’s coffee

His thoughts went out the window when Hyunjae traced feather-like kisses on his neck. It felt too good, Kevin never knew how sensitive his neck was until his member decided to kiss him

“Hyunjae.” Kevin jumped in his place at Juyeon’s voice, it’s the first time he’s caught with another member and the embarrassment just kicked in a little too strong

He wanted to hide in behind Hyunjae’s bigger proportion, but the older backed away to look at Juyeon by the door

“It’s hyung for you, you know”

Kevin felt the tense air and was worried about the way his members looked like they were fighting without him hearing or seeing anything

“You’ll be hyung again when you stick to the agreement” Kevin furrowed his eyebrows at the last word

“Whatever, we’ll see you when you get your chance” and with that Hyunjae left with Kevin’s cup, but Kevin was too shocked to say anything

“You seem to be enjoying hyung’s kisses” and the embarrassment came back

“It’s not that, he just came all of a sudden” Kevin instinctively covered his neck when he noticed Juyeon eyeing it, he still felt Hyunjae’s lips against his skin

“So, you don’t want more of his kisses?” Kevin didn’t know how to answer, so he just shrugged turning back to his machine to prepare another cup

“Well, if you’re interested in a new taste…” Juyeon caged Kevin in his place, resting both hands on the counter before leaning closer to his ear, “You’ll find me in the laundry room”

Kevin’s eyes widened. Since when was Juyeon seductive… he was frozen in his place, this sudden interest from his members was overwhelming, in a nice way, but still overwhelming

Juyeon took the second cup and left Kevin in the same spot, he had to make a mental note to not come in the morning without Changmin or turn his back to his members

Changmin…. He needed his advice

By the time lunch was ready all the members were sat at the table, Kevin not bearing to look up from his plate, he sat between Changmin and Sangyeon away from Juyeon and Hyunjae who offered him a seat

He tried focusing on his food with Eric’s comforting playfulness, at least this didn’t change.

When they were done with lunch it was Changmin’s and Kevin’s turn to clean up, so they started by cleaning the table. It was going all fine until Juyeon decided to lean closer to him, whispering quietly “Waiting for you”

If Kevin wasn’t too overwhelmed with what could be waiting for him, he would’ve made fun of his month older friend for sounding too cheesy

Instead, he eyed Juyeon until he walked into the laundry room, closing the door

“Changmin!” the said boy jumped in his place in front of the sink

“Jeez Kevin, I’m right next to you” Kevin quickly apologized then leaned closer in case Haknyeon who was organizing the grocery, hears them

“I really don’t want to bother you anymore but Juyeon just went to the laundry room!” Changmin glared at his best friend

“Oh no, our friend is doing the laundry… so tragic” Kevin rolled his eyes at Changmin’s remark

“Will you please take me seriously? Juyeon offered me to join him there if I wanted a ‘new taste’!” Changmin’s hands slowed down, looking like he was contemplating something, “So? You don’t want a new taste?”

“That’s not it, but what would it make me look like if I followed him!” Changmin sighed turning off the faucet

“Kevin, if you don’t want a kiss just say so, if you do want one there’s nothing stopping you. I heard Juyeon’s a good kisser... and who knows, you might even get dick” Kevin’s eyes widened, smacking his best friend’s shoulder

“Changmin, what the fuck?”

“I’m just saying. Go… he might be the one you want to get the rest of your kisses from” Changmin sounded a little off when he turned back to his plates

“Are you okay?” Kevin’s mind forgot everything. He wanted to focus on his best friend.

“Yes, if Juyeon’s the one; you’ll spare the rest of the members the torture and spare me the complains” Changmin splashed him with water to make him leave the kitchen

Kevin found himself in front of the laundry room, taking a deep breath before pushing the door open.

Juyeon was sitting on the washing machine with his phone. He smiled as soon as he saw Kevin walk in.

“I thought you wouldn't come,” he jumped off the machine and approached Kevin.

“I was curious… about what you meant” Kevin avoided eye contact; the room felt smaller than it already is

“Which part?” Juyeon got closer, invading the vocal’s personal space

“the...the thing you said...” Kevin seemed to lose his words when Juyeon brushed his lips against his own

“mhm?” Juyeon pushed Kevin gently against the door, his right hand going up to lock it

Kevin wanted to complain, but Juyeon brushed his lips against Kevin’s again. He was teasing him.

“When I… I was making coffee-“ He got cut off when Juyeon’s lips found their way to his neck

“Go on,” he didn’t sound like he was interested when he bit the younger’s neck lightly, Kevin’s hand unconsciously going up to hold Juyeon’s shoulders.

“Can I kiss you?” Juyeon stopped a centimeter away from Kevin’s lips. He smelled good, Kevin’s eyes were already hooded, he felt intoxicated by the taller’s smell.

“Please…” it felt weird; a minute ago he didn’t want to come in, and now he had him begging for it, for some reason; Kevin wasn’t expecting himself to like it, but Juyeon exceeded his expectations when he grazed his teeth against Kevin’s lower lip.

Juyeon didn’t seem like the type to take things slow as the kiss was getting deeper with every passing second; he had his arms wrapped around Juyeon’s shoulder while Juyeon rested one against the door and the other around Kevin’s waist.

It was a mystery how Juyeon felt completely different than he usually gives off. Kevin loved how small he felt in Juyeon’s arms. He wanted to complain when he pulled away, but they needed air.

Juyeon eyed Kevin’s lips and leaned in again, Kevin expecting another kiss, but Juyeon attached his lips to Kevin’s jaw. He felt drawn in, almost as much as Kevin was, if not even more.

Juyeon didn’t stop there; he kissed his way to Kevin’s ear, every kiss feather-like, every kiss slow, soft, and lingers a little longer than the one before. Juyeon bit his earlobe; it took everything in Kevin to not moan like some horny teenager.

It didn’t seem like it was successful when Juyeon licked the same bitten spot, pulling out the smallest whimper from Kevin’s lips. Kevin can feel the smirk from the taller against his skin. He cursed himself mentally for having sensitive skin.

It was overwhelming

Juyeon kept kissing, biting and licking every spot he could get his lips on. Kevin only woke up from his daze when Juyeon sucked and nibbled at his collarbone, forgetting that all he ever asked for was a kiss on the lips.

“Juyeon… they’ll see” Kevin was worried about the taller boy leaving a mark. Juyeon soothed the red spot with another lick, then a small kiss.

Juyeon was overwhelming, but Kevin liked it.

The two stopped for a split second when their eyes met “it’s the first time I’m enjoying our break.” Kevin wanted to hide; was he seriously feeling embarrassed from a cheesy comment

“Can I kiss you again?”

The day ended with Kevin in Jacob’s bed, watching a movie together. For some reason, he avoided Changmin, he couldn’t help but feel ashamed for walking in the laundry room with Changmin knowing what’s happening behind the door. It was even more embarrassing when the two spent an hour just making out.

He had asked Jacob if he could watch a movie with him to distract himself and the older was more than happy to say yes

It didn’t help though, since his mind was occupied with the way Changmin looked at him when he walked out after Juyeon, his best friend had a look on his face he’d never seen before, it was confusing him.

Kevin knew every Changmin face and expression, he had his best friend memorized, some might consider it creepy, some might find it endearing, but Changmin liked it and Kevin was always proud of himself

Whatever that look meant, it was not happy; and it broke Kevin’s heart to know he’d upset his most trusted friend, even if he didn’t know why.

Kevin woke up in Jacob’s bed but again, there was no one in the room with him. He contemplated whether he should get his morning coffee, he decided to try and be a little sneakier and more careful in case Juyeon or Hyunjae catch him

He sighed in relief when it he saw Sunwoo and Haknyeon, the two were sitting at the dining table with some breakfast

“Good morning hyung, want some breakfast?” Kevin smiled at Haknyeon’s offer but chose coffee over it, he was starting to miss the days the members didn’t kiss him and just joked around, he felt thankful to see Sunwoo tease him and not avoid eye contact because of their kiss

He took his coffee and joined the younger two, they were talking about how Eric was sulking for losing the game the night before.

The members slowly woke up and joined the trio in the kitchen, Eric and Chanhee fighting about laundry again, Jacob just finished showering, joining them with cereal and offering the others who gladly accepted

Even Hyunjae was less flirtatious and sat across from Kevin, joining Haknyeon and Sunwoo in teasing Eric who was asking for a second match, adding a bet for the loser to buy ice cream

It was all fun and games and Kevin even considered the cereal bowl pushed his way until Changmin and Sangyeon joined the group. Changmin gave Kevin a quick look before looking away again, talking to Chanhee and Younghoon in the corner

Suddenly it felt like Kevin’s world fell apart, like some walls clenching around his heart. He needed to step out. So, he did; he walked out of the kitchen with an excuse to go to the bathroom, but he went straight to his bedroom.

His heart was aching, and he didn’t know why. It was infuriating, he didn’t know how to fix it. The door opened and Chanhee came in view, he must’ve sensed Kevin’s discomfort after eyeing him on the table

“Hey, what’s up? Did Juyeon make you feel uncomfortable?” Kevin couldn’t help but smile at the blonde’s guess.

“No, it’s not him” Kevin looked down at his lap, “Changmin?” Kevin’s involuntary sigh confirmed Chanhee’s doubts

“Do you want to talk about it?” Chanhee rest his palm over Kevin’s in an attempt to calm him down

“There’s nothing to talk about, I just feel like he’s mad at me and I don’t even know why…” Chanhee seemed like he knew the reason; it was evident in his eyes, Kevin wanted to ask, but he knew he won’t get an answer

“Why don’t you distract yourself?”

“How?” He’d take everything honestly, anything to stop the ache in his heart

“Sunwoo, Eric and Jaehyun hyung will be playing some video games over ice cream, they are forcing me to play but I prefer sitting back and watch” if it was the day before, Kevin would’ve said no, but Hyunjae seemed to be back to normal so he shouldn’t worry too much.

Besides, he really needed this and was craving some ice cream

“Okay, I’d love to see some place other than my bedroom” Chanhee chuckled at that and pulled him out to the living room where the rest of the members were scattered around, thankfully; no Changmin in sight.

“Guys, Kevin wants to play so I’m sitting this one back, thank god” Chanhee whispered the last part, earning a glare from Sunwoo who heard him

The game was going fine, Chanhee doing something on his phone but still recording winners and losers whenever they finish a round, Sunwoo lost rock, paper, scissors and had to team up with Eric.

“let’s make it more fun,” Eric announced after Hyunjae won another round against him

“The winning team will ask for two wishes!” Kevin shook his head, “for someone who’s losing a lot, you’re really confident”

“No no! listen, two wishes as in each will ask one of the losing team.” Sunwoo seemed to like the idea when he smiled mischievously at Hyunjae.

“I choose Kevin hyung!” Eric jumped in his place, confusing the mentioned boy for his excitement

“What’s up? Was there something specific you wanted from me?” Kevin switched to English to get the idea faster

“Yea, I’ll tell you later though”

“No! Eric you know my curiosity” Kevin argued back, he always lost when it came to patience.

Eric seemed to hesitate at first, nevertheless, decided to whisper to the older in English; “a kiss from you” Kevin’s eyes widened. This must be a joke. He thought

There was no turning back. The members have ganged up on him to kiss him and fluster him because he’s been nagging on them for the past 5 months

Kevin thought about it for a minute, Eric chose a nice way to approach the matter, and besides; he might not even win.

“If you lose, you don’t bring it up again” Kevin warned, and Eric brightened up at Kevin’s approval. “Deal!”

The game went on and after three rounds and more excitement that grabbed Chanhee’s attention, plus Haknyeon and Juyeon who joined them in the living room, Sunwoo won earning some cheers from Haknyeon, laughter from Chanhee and complains from Hyunjae

“accept your defeat Jaehyun!” Sunwoo had Hyunjae call him hyung for two days straight as a bet and now the older was sulking while sitting next to Juyeon who tried to comfort him

“Okay now! Eric please don’t embarrass me” Sunwoo warned as he passed the controller to the younger, Kevin taking the discarded one from the floor.

The game started and really, Eric was weak in this game. Maybe the weakest, but Kevin never really played unless the younger members needed an extra player

He was a fast learner, everyone knew that. Especially with stuff that required his hands. Right now, Kevin’s hands were failing him, he kept falling back and losing.

Kevin ended up losing the first round, knowing if he lost the second, he’ll have to kiss Eric and he really wanted his lips to stay for himself for the next day or two.

Both Kevin and Eric screamed incoherent English words whenever one got stuck, the others seem to have fallen silent, Kevin heard Juyeon asking what’s the bet for them to get so competitive

“NO NO ERIC WAIT” Kevin screamed stretching his arm out to stop Eric from winning but it was too late. He lost.

Sunwoo was celebrating with Eric since they were a team while Kevin just pouted, he was defeated.

Kevin turned to Chanhee to ask for help when Eric’s face came close to him, the younger didn’t give Kevin a chance to protest when he kissed his lips.

The kiss was small, it lasted for few seconds before Eric pulled back, a satisfied smile on his lips. The others seemed more shocked than Kevin himself.

The silence was deafening, everyone was looking at Kevin more than Eric and it was embarrassing him, his ears turned red. He was not about to make it awkward with another member

“You, Sohn Youngjae will die on my hands today, come here!” Kevin stood up and chased after the younger to his bedroom, but Eric was faster, he held the door and locked it.

“A bet is a bet hyung! You lost, own up to your words” Kevin kicked the door but to no use, he did not have any hidden power to break down a door, and it wasn’t worth it. Eric was the nicest of all, after Sunwoo of course. Not only was Sunwoo nice enough to ask for it but his lips felt the nicest

But then again there was Chanhee… who tugged at his hair and Kevin liked it. Or Juyeon who seemed to like biting. Then Hyunjae who kissed as if he was teasing

Kevin shook his head, was he rating his members’ kisses? _I must be out of my mind…_ the members were getting in his head the way they wanted, or so he thought.

The night came and Kevin was in Jacob’s bed again, the two scrolling through their twitter accounts, not really talking unless one finds a funny post to share with the other, it went on like that for what felt like forever until Jacob broke the silence.

“Hey, Kev” the other hummed in response, “have you kissed Sangyeon yet?” it was a simple question in English, that’s how most of their conversations went anyways.

To Kevin though, it made him stop scrolling and lower his phone to stare at the older, “No? why would you even ask that?” were the members talking about their kisses with him?

“I was just wondering… how it would be like… to kiss him” Kevin’s eyes widened in realization but then turned into a knowing grin. “Do you like our leader?”

“Hey! Don’t call it that…” Jacob’s embarrassment was visible on his cheeks, “maybe…? I don’t know…” he groaned putting his phone down. “Have you seen him?” Kevin couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend, “Do you want me to see him the way you do?”

“Kevin, last time, he might’ve hinted that he’s interested in me the way I am in him!” Jacob’s voice gradually grew quieter, Sangyeon might come in any minute. “What? How? What did he do? What did you say?”

“I don’t know. We were in a situation where we almost kissed and he leaned in so close… but then backed away and I was left with my confusion” Kevin felt like he was watching TV, the older members were cute.

For some reason, he remembered that time him and Changmin were in the same position; Changmin was about to fall from the table when they were cleaning the kitchen walls and Kevin caught him. They stood there like some teenagers from old sappy movies, but Kevin remembers Changmin leaning in, their lips almost meeting, until Sunwoo walked in on them.

“Kevin, what if we were put in that position again? I don’t want to lose a second chance” Jacob seemed to be getting nervous just from the thought.

“Then make the first move, if Sangyeon is being a coward you shouldn’t be. Or else you two will be living in an awkward room where you long for each other but neither of you is brave enough to just slam his lips to the other” Jacob fell silent. He seemed to be considering Kevin’s idea.

“Teach me how to kiss then.” For someone who’s always shy and quiet, Jacob surprised him. “I beg your pardon?”

“When I kissed a girl back in high school, she told me to keep my lips to myself if I don’t know how to use them…” Kevin found Jacob’s expression cute, he felt bad for the older

“Sure.” He thought about it, and he had nothing to lose, at least Jacob was the only one who wasn’t kissing him for whatever reason the others had. And Kevin guessed that he was a good kisser himself since the members couldn’t get enough of him.

And that’s how Kevin ended up in Jacob’s lap, settled comfortably, arms wrapped around Jacob’s neck, fingers loosely playing with the hair on his nape to calm him down. Kevin didn’t rush the older, he let him take his time to get ready. To gather the strength to make the first move.

Jacob took a good minute or two before he had his arms on Kevin’s hips. And then he moved his right arm up to caress Kevin’s face in his fingers. Kevin smiled making sure the older knew he was okay with it. Jacob leaned in, slowly and honestly the proximity made Kevin want to lean in himself, but he held himself back. This was for Jacob.

Their lips finally met in a small soft kiss; Jacob was testing the water. Kevin found it cute, but Jacob wanted more than cute; so, he leaned in again surprising Kevin with a sealed kiss. He moved his lips first, and Kevin thought whoever that girl was, she surely was drunk herself. Jacob kissed as if this was the only purpose of his lips. He kissed as if he owned the person in his arms. As if he owned Kevin. He wrapped his arms around Kevin’s waist tighter, pulling him closer, bodies attached to the other, no room for air.

It was soft, slow and teasing. It made Kevin want more, but that’s all he gave. He knew how to tease, and Kevin was starting to feel like he got fooled by his friend just to kiss him like the rest of the members.

Kevin pulled away, the kiss lasted longer than it should, Jacob took his breath away. “Are you sure the girl you kissed said that?” he asked, his voice quiet and shaky, he was catching his breath.

“Yea. I ended up watching shows with kisses and I guess that’s how I learned? I tried copying what I’ve seen” Kevin was dumbfounded. “So, you kiss like that’s the only fucking thing you’ve done in your life just from watching actors kiss?”

“Is that a good thing?” Jacob asked and it was Kevin’s turn to groan in frustration, he slid off the elder’s lap and sat next to him. “When Sangyeon walks through that door, you hold him. You hold him and you kiss him and show him how much you want him. I bet my long hair you kiss better than him” Jacob chuckled at the last part.

“Thank you for the confidence boost. I’ll update you if I do get to kiss him tonight” and with that, Kevin was back into his room, crossing fingers for the blonde and wishing him luck.

He laid back in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Kevin wondered why every kiss he had so far felt wrong. It felt like it was missing something. Jacob kissed like some god and here he was, not being able to imagine Jacob’s face when he touches his lips. It was a different one. A blurry one. Kevin’s brain wanted him to kiss someone, but it wasn’t telling him who.

His mind wondered off to Changmin. He hasn’t seen his best friend for two days and they live in the same house. It was frustrating him. He pulled his phone out and texted Changmin

** Kevin:  **

Busy?

** One and only:  **

No.

** Kevin:  **

Cuddles?

 _seen_.

Less than a minute later Kevin’s door opened, he was too tired to lift his head up, but he felt his blanket getting pulled and the bed shifting from the new weight. Familiar and warm arms wrapped around his slim body holding him close

“I’m here.” Changmin’s voice was barely above a whisper. Kevin relaxed in his arms. It was an unsigned agreement between the two, when one of them asked for a hug or cuddles through text it meant he wasn’t feeling okay and he didn’t want to talk about it.

Changmin was here. Kevin felt the most relaxed he’s been in the past three days or so. He held the younger’s hands tightly. He felt at home.

Kevin woke up the next day to see Changmin’s sleeping face close to his. He took a minute (or ten but no one needs to know that) to admire his best friend’s features. His eyes were closed tightly, eyebrows knitted together in a frown. Kevin wondered if he’s having a bad dream.

“Hey, Changmin” he whispered lightly, not wanting to scare the sleeping boy. Changmin only scooted closer, resting his forehead against Kevin’s and the frown was gone.

Kevin had to hold his breath for a second. The proximity killing him. The closer Changmin was the more Kevin found him attractive. He admired his pretty lashes resting against his cheeks. Kevin’s eyes lowered and fell on his lips. Changmin’s lips were neither thin nor thick, Just perfect. They looked perfect even when they were slightly parted, bottom lip red since Changmin had a habit of biting his lips while sleeping. Kevin wondered what they would feel like…

“What are you staring at?” Kevin jolted back in surprise when the younger woke up. He stumbled to find his words “Y-you were frowning in your sleep, I tried waking you up but you-“ Changmin rubbed his eyes, bottom lip sticking out cutely. “Good morning” Changmin greeted, voice husky and Kevin got dizzy for a second, he nodded in a way to greet back. He couldn’t find his words.

The two went out for breakfast together, Kevin noticed Jacob and Sangyeon whispering and laughing alone and he hoped his Canadian friend actually did make the first more. They looked cute together.

The morning was fine. It was quiet and slow, breakfast and quiet bickers here and there (not forgetting Eric and Chanhee’s laundry bickering) slowly, everyone went on their way to do their own things. Hyunjae and Juyeon each heading to their rooms, Younghoon took Changmin and Chanhee out for some bet he lost and had to buy them ice cream. Eric and Sunwoo back to gaming, Sangyeon had some stuff to do in the company and Jacob decided to accompany him.

Kevin decided to bake something and Haknyeon volunteered to help out since ‘Sunwoo was too busy to pay him attention’ according to Haknyeon. The two were standing next to each other preparing the frost for the second cake when Haknyeon jokingly picked some frost with his index finger and scribbled it on Kevin’s face, some landing on his cheek some on his chin.

Kevin’s eyes widened, kicking the younger in the knee. “Haknyeon, I told you no playing today!” Haknyeon was still laughing at Kevin’s expression.

“Sorry hyung, come I’ll clean it for you” Kevin stopped working to let the younger clean him up since he was wearing frost-covered gloves.

What Kevin didn’t expect was Haknyeon to cup his jaw and lick the frost off his cheek. Kevin yelled in surprise. His eyes growing even wider if that was somehow possible. “Hak- what the fuck?” Kevin asked but Haknyeon shushed him. “Don’t move hyung. There’s still more. He leaned in again, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against Kevin’s chin. Kevin felt the younger’s tongue licking his chin clean from the frost.

It sent shivers through his skin. He was still frozen in his spot. Looking at the younger in shock, eyes blinking repeatedly every few seconds. When Haknyeon noticed he scooped more frost, scribbling it over Kevin’s lips teasingly. Kevin still didn’t move an inch and Haknyeon took it as a sign he was good to go.

He leaned in connecting their lips in a soft kiss, but it lost its innocence when he licked the elder’s lips again. Kevin squeaked in surprise and Haknyeon took the chance to push his tongue past his lips. Kevin tasted his hand-made frost in a way he never expected to. Haknyeon pushed him lightly against the counter, kissing him deeper, licking every spot on Kevin’s lips clean before pulling away.

“Your frost tastes amazing hyung!” Haknyeon announced innocently. “it tastes even better off your lips; can I taste it some more?” Kevin didn’t know what got into him, but maybe because he found Haknyeon’s sly move attractive, but he nodded anyways.

Haknyeon took Kevin’s gloves off, this time he frosted two fingers, smearing the frost against Kevin’s lips, jaw and neck. Kevin’s skin felt like it was on fire. “You said lips…” Kevin warned the younger, but he only got another smile as an answer.

Haknyeon attached his lips to the now, frosted neck, licking and nibbling lightly at it. Kevin threw his head back, holding Haknyeon’s shirt tightly. The younger making his way slowly up, tracing his tongue over the frost, licking Kevin clean. It was intoxicating. Their lips connected in yet another kiss, Kevin kissing back, he loved the taste of the frost mixing with Haknyeon’s peach-flavored balm.

The two parted when they heard Hyunjae and Juyeon’s voices nearing the kitchen. “Oh! You guys are making cake?” Juyeon asked when he noticed the two in the corner.

Hyunjae’s eyes landed on Kevin’s red neck. “I think Haknyeon was eating cake instead” Kevin’s hand flew to his neck quickly covering the mark. Embarrassment rushing through him. Haknyeon was only smiling while frosting the cake.

“I’m heading to the company” Kevin announced when he was fully dressed, he took his jacket and ran out the door despite Juyeon asking him to wait. He wanted to be alone, he chose to walk to the company and maybe meet up with Jacob to ask him how it went. He wanted to distract himself from Haknyeon’s kiss. He couldn’t grasp how he let the younger get to him. It was probably just another attempt to kiss him like the other members, but each member found a way to surprise him. He shook his head and walked past the company’s door and in the elevator.

When he reached their floor, he walked past the quiet rooms until he reached Sangyeon’s studio. The elder’s vocals coming through, so he knocked and waited till he heard a “come in” from the other side of the door.

“Oh, Kevin? I wasn’t expecting you” Kevin gave him a small smile. “I needed some fresh air Jacob hyung. I thought he was with you?” he asked when he noticed no one was in the room beside Sangyeon

“He went to his studio to fetch some things; did you need anything?” Sangyeon was quick to catch on things

Kevin’s frown gave him away. “I’m sure even you know about it, but all the members are suddenly interested in my lips and everyone but you and Younghoon hyung has kissed me!” Kevin wanted to talk about it, maybe Sangyeon knew what was up with the members.

“Changmin kissed you?” the question was more of a shock, but Kevin realized he didn’t count his best friend. “No, but is it really important?” Sangyeon gestured for the younger to sit on the couch and he did.

“Kevin, was there a member that kissed you and you wanted to kiss him again? Not in the moment but next day or always?” Sangyeon’s question flustered him. It’s like he knew he’s been asking the members for more kisses in the moment.

“Not really. It always feels like something’s missing from that member, even today with Haknyeon” Kevin looked down, it was embarrassing him to admit it.

“I think you’re looking for someone and It’s none of those who kissed you already.” Kevin shook his head. “So, do I have to kiss you and Younghoon hyung to find the person?” Sangyeon shrugged with a smile

“I doubt it’s me, but we can try?” Kevin’s eyes widened “but I thought… you and…” he didn’t know if he could mention Jacob’s feelings for their leader

“Me and Jacob? He already knows don’t worry, and thanks to your push, I’m taking him out on a date tomorrow” Sangyeon whispered the last part with his most genuine smile. Kevin felt relieved

“Then yes, I want to find out…” Kevin straightened up in his seat, nodding firmly. Sangyeon smiled, “I won’t prolong it, nor will I complicate it. It’s all up to you” Kevin nodded at the older. He was ready… or so he thought.

Sangyeon was a great kisser, he didn’t make Kevin wait and he didn’t tease him. Their lips moved against each other’s softly, Sangyeon’s hold on Kevin’s hip was firm. He had him pinned in place without really applying pressure and Kevin wondered if it was his lips or his hand that had him frozen.

The soft knocks on the door made Kevin panic, it was Jacob. “Hey, relax. I told you he knows about it” Jacob walked in with his laptop, smiling big at the two. “Kevin’s here!” Jacob leaned close to peck Sangyeon’s lips quickly before turning to his friend

“Kev! Did you kiss him now? I think you lose the bet” Jacob chuckled sitting on Sangyeon’s chair. “Not really. I can’t compare between the two of you” he smiled at them. He was happy for his oldest friends, but he was mostly relieved that it wasn’t Sangyeon who he’s looking for.

He chose to head to his studio and work on some songs instead of heading home. It was easier to not face Haknyeon, Juyeon and Hyunjae. He was still embarrassed though it was Haknyeon’s move. Chanhee had texted around nine pm asking about him, making him reply with a building emoji. He wanted to stay out as long as he could. He had asked Chanhee to inform him when the trio go to sleep. He texted around twelve telling him all three were in their respective bedrooms.

Kevin packed up and headed out, he had his mask on and bag on his shoulder. He took his time walking since he had some of his favorite songs playing.

Kevin put the passcode in, pushing the door and taking his shoes off before walking in. he stood by the door watching his best friend and Younghoon sitting together, watching a movie and eating strawberry. Changmin had both legs in Younghoon’s lap, the older feeding him a piece of strawberry every few minutes and Changmin just laughing when Younghoon yelped at a scary scene. Something in Kevin itched, angered him. He didn’t know why. Was it because he’s been wanting Younghoon to kiss him?

Sangyeon was right, he hasn’t been upset about the rest of the members touching and feeding each other, but him looking at Younghoon right now agitated him. He thought jealousy was hating the person who gets close to your loved one, but he was agitated at Younghoon. He didn’t know why but it made him too upset he threw his bag by the door startling the duo on the couch and leaving to head to his own bedroom.

He hated the way Younghoon had to feed Changmin, he hated how close Changmin was to Younghoon. He hated it so much.

Next day came and Kevin hardly got any sleep. Thinking about the couple in the living room kept him up all night, wondering if they were dating. It was possible, Changmin has always been close with Younghoon and it irritated him so much. He didn’t know why or how but he has always been so bothered by their skin ship. It clicked now though; Kevin liked Younghoon.

“Kevin, are you up? Sangyeon hyung wanted us all to have breakfast together” Kevin lifted his head up to look at Younghoon by the door. Instead of feeling butterflies he felt the same sick feeling he felt the night before, nevertheless, he joined the others on the table after freshening up and washing his face.

Turns out Sangyeon and Jacob wanted to surprise everyone about their dating news, and they didn’t want to hide it from the rest of the members since all of them lived together. Seeing how everyone was open and happily congratulated the couple, Kevin was relieved. If he ever dated, he’d want his closest people to be this supportive.

Kevin had decided to do a live and spend an hour or two with the fans. Chanhee informed him about the company finally allowing them to open lives from their dorm as long as the rest are quiet in the background.

After spending the afternoon with Chanhee, he was left alone after Hyunjae asked the blonde to join for some vocal battle against Sunwoo and Eric since Jacob was _“too mature”_ for the game, his words not Hyunjae’s.

Kevin decided to stay back in his room though Chanhee offered him to join the battle. He wanted to do the live and hide the fact that he was avoiding a certain hyung.

He pulled out his phone to text in the group chat he was doing a live, Sangyeon replying and telling the others to be quiet while some just opened the chat without saying anything

He went to check himself in the mirror to see if he was presentable for his fans when the door to his bedroom opened; it was Younghoon.

“You haven’t started yet?” he peaked his head inside the bedroom to look for any sign of a livestream

“I was about to; you want to join?” Younghoon looked down as if he was contemplating his options, Kevin waited for another minute before turning back to the mirror to fix his hair some more

“No… uh just…” he walked in but stopped halfway; door wide open. Kevin felt the tension in the air from the taller’s pacing.

“What is it hyung?” Younghoon was acting weird, it was worrying Kevin. Then again, all his members have been acting weird.

_Only because…_ it clicked.

Kevin looked back at the older who seemed to finally have made up his mind.

Younghoon rushed to the younger, bringing both hands up to caress his face before connecting their lips in a kiss, Kevin’s eyes were open wide in shock

Part of Kevin was waiting for this moment, he wanted to see if this is where his heart has been leading him to. If Younghoon’s hold was the one he’s been longing for. And as much as he loved the way the elder’s lips felt against his, it wasn’t it. It wasn’t what Kevin wanted. There was something missing and Younghoon didn’t have it.

Kevin’s hands held onto his wrists, he needed time to process everything. To process the fact that after kissing all his members, his heart was still longing for something else.

The older finally broke the kiss, hands still holding Kevin’s face, thumbs lightly caressing his cheeks

“Are you doing some entertainment show for the fans or was there some change in the plans?” Kevin instinctively pushed the older upon hearing Changmin’s voice by the door. He reacted without thinking, like he didn’t want his best friend to see him in this position.

His hair was styled nicely, he had his mask in his hands. He wanted to join Kevin in his live…

“No, Changmin. I was about to start the live,” Kevin felt like he had to explain, because there it was again; the same look he couldn’t read. His heart ached

“You don’t owe me an explanation, just shut the door next time” Kevin stood there in silence, as Changmin pulled the door behind him. Kevin has once again upset his best friend and he didn’t know why.

“Kev?” Younghoon started but Kevin shook his head. He felt like he was being dramatic, but he wanted to be alone. “hyung, please. Can I be left alone?” Younghoon did leave, but also every member that tried approaching Kevin. From Chanhee to Jacob to Sangyeon. Kevin meant it when he said he wanted to be left alone.

He wanted to be alone. His alone meant to be in Changmin’s arms until he felt better, but Changmin still seemed to be upset and he has not approached Kevin, he had passed by him in the hallway and ignored him when Kevin called out for him. Changmin was avoiding Kevin. And it went on for a whole week.

Kevin pushed everyone away and Changmin pushed Kevin away. The more Kevin didn’t have Changmin the more he didn’t want the rest of the members. It felt like it was their fault. Changmin drifted away when they began kissing Kevin. Yet again, fully knowing it was his own fault, Kevin was still ashamed of giving in to every single member. A single touch or word from them and he was long gone.

Haknyeon licked him for goodness sake. Eric kissed him in front of the others. Sangyeon and Jacob discussed their kisses with Kevin together. Juyeon made out with Kevin for a whole hour. There was no one to blame but himself. He let them get to him. He gave in.

And Kevin lost his best friend in return. Changmin was probably disgusted with Kevin’s need for kisses and attention. That was the only explanation for their separation.

Kevin was on his bed, his iPad in his lap. He has been drawing for the past week to keep himself distracted. Today’s art piece was writing Changmin’s favorite lyrics. For some reason it’s all he could think of. All he can listen to. Kevin has been listening to Changmin’s playlist for the past week, though he never really liked half of his best friend’s choice in music.

“I’m sleeping” Kevin answered when he heard the knock on the door. “Kevin that doesn’t work on me.” Kevin sighed, hearing Chanhee’s voice coming from the other side.

“Pretend like it works and walk away.” He replied and focused back on his drawing, but he should’ve known better. It’s Chanhee on the other side of the door that was now open with the blonde inside.

“Chanhee…”

“Shut up.” Kevin blinked in fear, complying.

“You don’t get to shut your own teammates out just because your ass is too dense to realize your feelings.” Kevin looked back down on his iPad, trying his best to ignore the blonde “look at that machine one more time and it’ll be the last time you see it.” Chanhee had his arms crossed, looking ready to throw Kevin’s device across the room

“Jeez. What are you so mad about?” Kevin locked his iPad, putting it aside to focus on Chanhee. “Kevin it’s been a week. Why are you still mopping in bed?” the Canadian boy just sat there glaring at his blonde best friend. “Changmin isn’t talking to me”

“Okay? Why are we getting punished?” Chanhee seemed genuinely confused. “Because ever since the members began my kissing marathon challenge, he stopped talking to me!” Chanhee’s eyebrows met in confusion

“What the fuck? You’ve been wanting kisses from every member for the past five months and when you get them you blame us?” Kevin wanted to ask. He had to know

“So, we’re going to pretend it’s completely normal for everyone to give in at the same time?” Kevin crossed his arms when he noticed Chanhee’s eyes shaking. He knew something.

“Kevin, please. Talk to Changmin. Maybe this wouldn’t have happened if you two had a small conversation?” Chanhee’s voice softened, “We miss you, especially Changmin” and with that, Chanhee was out, door closed and Kevin all alone again.

Even though Chanhee’s words moved something in him, it didn’t move enough since Kevin decided to stay in bed like the coward he was.

There was one thing he feared more than losing Changmin. It’s seeing Changmin’s hatred towards him. He was afraid of facing Changmin but seeing anger and hatred and that look he never recognized. Kevin chose to stay away over seeing that look again.

It didn’t take five minutes for Chanhee to rush back to the bedroom, scaring Kevin “I know your coward ass won’t move an inch so here; do it here” Changmin was behind Chanhee. The blonde seemed to have pulled him here against his will since Changmin was trying to free his arm from the slightly taller vocal.

“I’m tired of you bickering. Changmin you need to cut Kevin some slack. You can’t get mad at him when he doesn’t even know what he’s done wrong.” Changmin seemed to find the floor more interesting than Chanhee because he wasn’t looking up.

“And you.” Kevin flinched when Chanhee turned back to him, “You are known to be the smartest and most creative one of us. Can’t you use your brain in this matter and look at it from Changmin’s perspective for a second?” Kevin nodded his head repeatedly just to shut Chanhee up. He was getting scary.

“Chanhee, I think you’re traumatizing them instead of helping them out? How about we step out a little and give them some room?” Juyeon walked in, sneakily wrapping an arm around Chanhee’s waist and pulling him out of the room before shutting the door.

Changmin seemed to be loving the carpet too much, he didn’t look up even when Kevin called him to sit down, “Changmin? Can we talk?” the younger hummed quietly.

“You know we can’t talk when you can’t even look at me, right?” Changmin sighed before looking up, their eyes met and there it was; the same look Kevin has been dying to know the meaning for.

Seeing Changmin for the first time in a week moved something in Kevin, he was still clueless on what it was, but it all cleared out for him when Changmin spoke up. He said one word, not a sentence, nothing more than just a word.

“Kebin…” it felt like Kevin was struck for the first time in his life. Like his heart was missing a piece and with Changmin’s eyes on him, Changmin’s voice calling his name with the same cute pronunciation, and everything fell in place. It didn’t take for him to kiss the younger to realize that he had finally found the missing piece.

Kevin remembered the first time him and Changmin almost kissed. It was when Changmin fell and he saw the younger leaning in until they were interrupted. It took Kevin five months to realize that whatever he felt that moment, the desperate need to kiss Changmin that day was the reason he asked for kisses. Typical Kevin to not notice his own feelings.

Changmin has always been the one Kevin wanted to hold. Changmin was the one Kevin asked for a kiss before sleep. Changmin was the only one that felt safe enough for Kevin to forget every bit of stress inside him. And Changmin was the one Kevin badly needed a kiss from.

“oh my god…” Kevin’s eyes widened. It took him so long to realize it. “I kissed them all” he held a fistful of his hair, “Changmin, I kissed our members”

“Seriously? You haven’t seen me for a week, and this is what you first spit out?” Changmin seemed to finally snap. Kevin’s eyes met with the younger’s and there it was; what he feared the most. Changmin looked so angry Kevin felt like breaking down

“No, Changmin wait-“ He tried explaining but Changmin seemed like he couldn’t hear anything anymore. “I’ve been watching you kiss and make out with our members one by one. I sent you off to Juyeon in that laundry room which by the way, you didn’t leave for an hour and thirty minutes. Yes, I counted.” Changmin’s eyes were filled with tears, Kevin wanted to hold him

“Kevin, I’ve been waiting for so long. I’ve been waiting for a whole year here. Every time you hold me. Every single time you tell me I’m the only person you needed… do you know how hopeful I was?”

“Changmin, you dumbass listen to me. You don’t get it” Kevin stood up, taking few steps towards his best friend. He felt like he was being too cringey, but he really wanted to hold Changmin.

“yes. I kissed the members. I kissed them all” he sighed, taking a deep breath before stepping closer, inches away from Changmin’s arms. “It took me nine kisses to realize that there’s only one person I want to kiss”

Changmin looked confused, if they were having a normal conversation Kevin would squeal at how cute he looked. “it took me five months to realize there’s no other person in this world I’d rather hold but you” Kevin closed the distance, taking Changmin’s hands in his

“I know I can be really dense and slow when it comes to love, I never thought I’m going to love someone so deeply. I always thought my feelings would never go past friendship, but whenever you held me, I was proved wrong.”

“I was proved wrong when I saw you being so close with Younghoon and the only thing that crossed my mind was it should be me. I should be the one eating strawberry from your hands. I should be the one you laugh at because I chose to watch a horror movie for you. I should be the one you stay up with just because you want to”

Kevin recalled the times they’ve texted each other for the comfort cuddles, he recalled when he texted for one when he wasn’t even sad. He was just missing Changmin and didn’t want to admit it.

“I was proved wrong when I wanted to lay down with you on the bed without the sad, comforting cuddles as a reason, I want to hold you not just because you’re my best friend but because I’ve fell so deeply in love with you. And there’s no other place I’d rather be”

“Kevin, please” at this point Changmin’s tears had his shirt soaked. “the days you’ve made me smile whenever I came to you asking for a distraction? Those days made me realize you’re the most important person to me, whenever I asked for a distraction, you’d wipe my tears away and suggest a game, or recommend some music then joke about my taste in music or the artists I like”

Kevin smiled; he accepted the way his heart has finally decided to speak up. He caressed Changmin’s cheeks in both hands, wiping his tears with his thumbs “I don’t mind living like this for the rest of my life”

“You…” Changmin sniffed, he had a hard time getting words out. “you haven’t kissed all the members yet” for a second Kevin was ready to count the members for him then he realized; smile growing bigger.

“it depends though… do I get one kiss or…” Changmin’s smile bit on Kevin’s heart again, like it always did. “You better not kiss any other lips but these.”

There it was. The moment he most waited for; their lips connecting felt ecstatic; almost unreal. Kevin had kissed nine different people one week ago and god knows how each one of them knew how to use their lips, but it felt nothing like Changmin’s. It felt right, they fit perfectly, they wanted nothing but to hold each other. Kevin wrapped his arms tightly around the younger’s waist, pulling him close, not leaving room even for the air to separate them. Changmin’s hold on his cheeks made his heart skip way too many beats, Kevin thought he had died from the touch itself.

The kiss felt like it lasted forever, them standing in the middle of the room, holding each other, lips attached and neither wanted to let go. Kevin felt like crying himself, he wouldn’t trade this moment for the world. Maybe he did wait long, or made Changmin wait even longer, but he could say that he, Kevin moon, fits nowhere but with Changmin. Every bit of him fits perfectly with Changmin. They were made for each other and he didn’t want to pull them apart.

Hearing voices outside the door, the two broke apart. Juyeon was telling Sunwoo to go in and check himself if they made up while Sunwoo was using the younger card. Kevin couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Changmin’s death glare at the door. They interrupted them but Kevin didn’t care. He knew he had Changmin right now and he can have him in his arms whenever he wants

“Let’s go out. You don’t have to text me for cuddles anymore. You can cuddle whenever you want. I’m all yours now” Changmin smiled, Kevin’s words eased him. All those days he was feeling so hopeful to have Kevin for himself.

Kevin was in the living room. Changmin was in his lap, sitting comfortably while the rest of the members were sitting with them.

  
“So, now that every single one of you kissed me. Will you please tell me what kind of agreement you had?” Kevin asked, some of the members avoided eye contact.

“who told you we had an agreement?” Sangyeon asked and Kevin’s eyes fell on the two culprits on the other side of the couch. “Juyeon told Jaehyun hyung to stick to the agreement when Jaehyun hyung kissed me twice”

“Kevin no-“ Hyunjae seemed to want to hide when the rest turned to him, “you kissed him twice” Younghoon asked, he seemed salty. “he didn’t even kiss me back”

“Wow hyung. Didn’t know you’re a bad kisser” Haknyeon teased but got a punch in the shoulder. “I’m not a bad kisser! Changmin walked in on us” Younghoon tried reasoning

“Oh no, I walked in on my favorite hyung kissing my boyfriend” Kevin had to hold back his laugh, he loved Changmin’s sarcastic tone.

“now can someone explain please?” Kevin asked again. He was getting impatient. He wanted to know what kind of agreement a group can come to where they kiss one member in such a short time.

Jacob sighed, “you were asking each of us for a kiss, and it was cute, but it also hurt Changmin. so, we agreed on giving you what you wanted because Sangyeon knew you wanted something, or someone.” He explained and Kevin felt bad. He’s been hurting Changmin

“We didn’t want to confuse you nor the members, so we said we can’t drag the moment and when it’s done It’s done. we can’t kiss you again even if we wanted to” this time it was Younghoon.

“The members chose me to go first because I’m your roommate and they thought it would be easy…” Sunwoo went on, he was clinging to Haknyeon’s side

“But it was Sunwoo’s first kiss, and he insisted it would be me who takes it~” Haknyeon teased the younger who hid his head in his lap. “and then we went on and took turns on whoever finds you first”

“did you know about this?” Kevin looked at his boyfriend who nodded, “yea, everyone was included. Though I told them I’m not doing it” Kevin understood without asking why.

“Some of us overstepped and we’d like to apologize” Hyunjae added. “I’m sorry for coming at you twice,” Kevin smiled, they were doing whatever they did because they cared for him

“I’m sorry for…uhm” Haknyeon looked a little awkward and this time Kevin had to avoid his eyes. “For thinking he’s a cake?” Eric teased, earning a cushion to his face.

“You should be sorry too, you kissed him in front of everyone” Chanhee added to the youngest who pouted after muttering a small sorry.

“Me too though, Kevin I’m sorry for dragging it out and confusing you” Chanhee was sitting next to Juyeon who whispered something to him, “No? you ask him yourself” the blond shooed him away

“Ask me what?” Kevin wanted to know everything before moving on from this topic forever. “They want to know who your favorite was” Changmin blurted out casually, Kevin’s face reddened at the question, maybe this one wasn’t necessary.

“Of course it’s-“ “Other than Changmin hyung!” Eric pointed out making the dancer laugh. “We know it’s hyung, but one of the no-feelings kisses”

“it’s okay, you can tell us” Changmin assured him when he hesitated. “Choose five. To make it easier for the rest”

“Five… jeez, okay” Kevin’s eyes landed on Haknyeon before quickly looking away. It was too late though, everyone seemed to catch on

“You liked it? Haknyeon licking you clean?” Hyunjae asked, embarrassing the two. “gosh hyung, don’t say it like that” Kevin hid behind Changmin who seemed to find the whole situation entertaining

“Yea, I did… anyways” Kevin’s voice was too quiet, they could barely hear him. “Jacob…” every time he mentions a member, he avoids their eyes, Jacob seemed to be proud of himself since he thought he didn’t know how to kiss before. “I can testify on that” Sangyeon added with a grin.

“Next,” Juyeon asked. He seemed to get impatient which made the rest tease him, “Juyeon.” Kevin said and it was Juyeon’s turn to tease them. “No wonder you stayed with him for an hour and half” Changmin commented, earning a pout from his boyfriend

“Jaehyun hyung,” Hyunjae’s eyes widened, “So he liked it!! You didn’t have to interrupt us Juyeon!” Hyunjae jumped in his place. “Him liking it doesn’t mean we break the agreement!” the two were arguing until Sangyeon decided to shut them up

“quick last one to get this over with.” The leader instructed. Kevin hesitated; though he already knew his answer. “Chanhee” his voice was barely a whisper, no one but Changmin heard him. “Seriously? Chanhee was the only one who didn’t tell us what happened. What did he do?”

“wait, it’s me?” Chanhee asked, face reddening after Kevin nodded. Both seemed to want to hide the fact that Kevin liked the hair tug or whatever sound that came out of their lips that day, so he whispered “later” to Changmin and turned back to the rest of the members.

“honestly, the way you guys approached this matter was weird, it only confused me and hurt Changmin again but thanks to you, I realized I’m in love with Changmin. and though I was a little awkward with some of you, it won’t happen again. You’re my friends and second family” Kevin spoke, Changmin hugged him, while the youngest three made some barfing sounds.

“No. too cheesy, not doing this tonight” Eric stood up to head to his room, “Chanhee hyung, you’re coming?” he asked before leaving, the blonde was about to stand up when Younghoon interrupted. “No, I need him with something”

Despite Chanhee’s protests, Younghoon took him by the wrist and into his own bedroom while talking about some kind of distraction. Kevin didn’t miss the sad look on his best friend’s face. He made a mental note to ask him about it later. Little did he know, it wasn’t only his first best friend who was in love with him…

The end of the day was spent in a mess, half of the members weren’t in their respective bedrooms, but with their boyfriends. Sunwoo had switched the room to join Haknyeon, which made Changmin come over. Eric was kicked out of his own bedroom since Younghoon wanted to stay with Chanhee.

Changmin had his arms wrapped around Kevin’s. the two staring into each other’s eyes with small smiles. “it’s about time I’m here just because I want to look at you.” Changmin started, Kevin’s smile growing bigger.

“Sorry it took me so long.”

“But hey, it’s not the first time I’ve asked you to come over just because I wanted to see you” Changmin’s cheeks reddened, he was hoping the latter wouldn’t notice in the dark.

“I love you, you know”

Kevin’s heart felt complete. Everything was in place, he had his members, he had Changmin who loved him, and he loved him back just as much.

“I love you way more than you can imagine” Kevin replied, and they fell in a comfortable silence. Just like they always did.

He had a wish. He wished for a kiss, no one knew he was heard loud and clear when he got ten kisses and a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> if you came this far then.... oh my god thank you- it took me so long to finish this au and i am honestly happy about it. dunno about the ending because i forgot to ask the loml to proofread it for me. i would add my girlfriend as a co-creator because she helped me with so many ideas yet mf won't let me. anywho, i hope you enjoyed this au :( give love to kevin and the boyz!!!


End file.
